Would've What
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Rose and the Doctor talk about what just happened in ‘New Earth’, making a discovery about themselves.


**Would've What?**

Title: Would've what?

Author: yeknodelttil

Series: Doctor Who

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Spoilers: New Earth

Characters: Doctor (tenth), Rose,

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own them, So pretty please don't sue!

Author's Note: God I had to write this fic. 1st Dr Who I normally write Atlantis fic.

Summary: Rose and the Doctor talk about what just happened in 'New Earth', making a discovery about themselves.

"Was it wise to kiss Mickey goodbye?" The Doctor asked while hugging Rose. He was glad to have 'her' back.

"Whatcha mean?" she asked with a small grin. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Well you're sorta keeping him on while you go travelling around the universe, is it fair?"

"I really don't think that's the point."

"Yes it is."

"You're just jealous," She told him grinning. "Wait a minute…how did you know I kissed him?" Rose enjoyed seeing his pale skin turn a lovely crimson colour in the green light of the TARDIS. She fully pulled back putting a few steps in-between them.

"Cameras." He mumbled sheepishly, turning away to fiddle with his tie.

"Really?" She said advancing about to wring his neck. She reached to grab his tie preparing to strangle him with it, fortunately the Doctor saw what was coming and ran to the opposite side of the console. "It's rude to spy on people," she lectured placing her hands on the consol ready to move in either direction.

"You might want to do up your top buttons," The Doctor advised. Rose looked down at her purple button shirt and noticed it was dangerously close to popping open.

"Were you looking down?" She accused eyes narrowing dangerously,

"NO!" He saved her from looking at his face by turning to remove his brown pin stripe jacket, placing it on the rail. "I thought you might want to know after, you know, Cassandra. You might get embarrassed." Unfortunately for him Rose's annoyance rose in level, Rose had three looks that he had learned to interpret when she was annoyed, 'Stop it', 'I will kill you' and 'If you don't cut it out I'll fetch mum.' The last level might not seem that bad to anyone else but when it came to Jackie Tyler who could slap for the universe and her favourite victim was the Doctor you could see his fear. At the moment he was on 'I will kill you'.

"Cassandra." She mumbled to herself, as she did up the top buttons thoughts came to her mind of what Cassandra had done during the early possession of her body. Chancing a glance at him her eyes were immediately drawn to his lips, a sudden wave of humiliation came and she felt her eyes fill up. "I didn't mean to…I couldn't…" Rose couldn't seem to get the words out but tears did. In an instant he was by her side.

"Shhh," he whispered hugging her tightly, stroking her blonde hair. "I know you didn't mean to, it was her all along." He buried his face in her neck while she clung to him as if her very existence depended upon it. "Come on don't cry, "

"Hypocrite." She told him.

"What!" He roared, making her cry more, "I'm sorry please don't cry please I can't bear it, you have to be happy."

"Cassandra said you're a hypocrite for changing your face." She hiccupped at the end, "I quite like this face too," She lifted her head he could see her make up was all smudged.

"Really?" He smiled at her, hope burning once again in his hearts.

"It'll bear marks of my mum's slaps for ages." Rose giggled as he tickled her waist in revenge. When she winced suddenly as he brushed her hip, she didn't have time to protest as he lifted the bottom of her shirt to look at it.

"You've got a nasty bruise right there," He gently traced it, "Probably from when you fell."

"I feel guilty about what happened in ward 26, you know…when I…when she…" She couldn't bring herself to say more. Before her eyes filled up again he answered her,

"It wasn't you it was her. Look if I knew it just you I would've…" Rose didn't hear the rest of what he said.

"What?" She questioned sniffling slightly,

"Huh?" He pulled his almost convincing but cute 'what do you mean?' look at her.

"Would've what?"

"Oh nothing." He whispered cheekily his brown eyes glistening. She took the time to look at him, hair ruffled and eyes sparkling with a heart melting smile gracing his lips; he looked positively delicious.

"Sometimes I feel like murdering you, tell me."

"Nope." She grabbed his tie and yanked his head down and leaned in dangerously close to his ear.

"Tell me or else Doctor." He tried to hide his shiver as her breath caressed his ear, it would've worked if Rose hadn't been standing that close to him.

"If you insist, how can the last Time Lord deny Rose Tyler anything? I would've…" As Rose opened her mouth to scold him he saw his chance bending down a little further he quickly captured her lips in a short kiss, or at least it was supposed to be a short kiss, when he felt her open her mouth more to him he took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth; he quickly felt her return the kiss eagerly. He soon felt his black tie fall back into its usual place as her arms entwined round his neck and ran through his chocolate brown hair. His own arms slipped round her waist holding her close. After a short while the broke apart. "I would've kissed you back. Happy?" He questioned breathless.

"Very," Rose was equally breathless. "And don't think I didn't hear, coming from your lips Doctor, 'I've still got it'."

"Cassandra said you fancied me," He sang, the tables were turned now and she blushed,

"Well maybe," She managed to look him in the eyes, even though hers were slightly glassy.

"Oh come on do tell," he bounced up and down on his feet, finally removing his tie and undoing the top few buttons on his shirt. "Please," She smiled up at him, his hearts rejoiced at her smile again.

"Fine, I don't exactly fancy you…I sorta…well to be honest…I love you."

"Really? You do? Really?" His eyes lit up even more it looked as if they were about to give out their own light.

"Really, really, really, I love you, you overgrown baby." She knew he wouldn't be offended.

"You know what Rose Tyler?" She gave him a questioning look. "I love you too, you silly little ape." She laughed as he picked her up and swung her round. The Doctor leaned in to kiss her again; a finger stopped him upon his lips pushing him back slightly.

"To answer you're question earlier no it wasn't wise to kiss Mickey goodbye, it isn't fair to keep him thinking there is a chance for us and for your information I just pecked him on the lips, no tongues at all. Satisfied?" Rose pulled her finger back.

"Very." The Doctor leaned in and kissed her again when they parted he slipped his arm around Rose's waist and began to walk in the direction of his room with her, "You know knowing my luck he'll want to come along with us now just to stop me doing this…" He quickly kissed her.

"You know you're absolutely right," He opened his mouth to reply, "And if you even dare answer that with any smugness or sarcasm I will let you tell Mum about us on your own." The Doctor gulped and nodded.

"Well if he does come along whatever he tries won't work, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you, I promise." She kissed him to show she understood.

As they left the control room the TARDIS hummed pleasantly happy at last that the Doctor had found the ability to love and be loved once again. She knew Rose Tyler was perfect for the Doctor, that's why she'd deliberately planned their meeting, knowing full well what was to come and knowing they wouldn't be easily torn apart. If they had survived what fate had thrown at them, including regeneration, they could survive anything.

The End 


End file.
